


Ветер и песок

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отправляясь в экспедицию, приготовьтесь к смерти. Но не своей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер и песок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Teen Wolf Big Bang 2013.
> 
> Огромное спасибо **Fevr** за чудесные иллюстрации!

История первая

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Традиция при совершеннолетии выбирать себе собственные имена взамен данных родителями существовала испокон веков и в последние лет двести превратилась просто в красивый обычай. Свежеиспеченный взрослый приходил в магистрат, торжественно провозглашал, что хочет оставить родительское имя, в очередной толстой книге делалась очередная запись «имя не было изменено», и свидетели расходились по домам. Умиленные родители обнимали любящее чадо, старейшины одобрительно кивали.

Первым исключением за два века стал он — вместо набившего оскомину имени, которое получил при рождении, Стайлз на церемонии назвался Стайлзом.

Так он впервые разочаровал своего отца.

Череду разочарований Стайлз продолжил, сначала прибившись к историкам, которые раскапывали древние руины в песках Аллеро, затем взяв курс естествознания в Осверрийском университете. Отец всегда его поддерживал: беспрекословно оплачивал счета за учебу, книги и инструменты. Но Стайлз знал — не такого сына хотел шериф. Их семья поколениями надзирала за порядком в Стэрриморе, даже ежегодные выборы больше походили на народный праздник, чем на политическое событие. Но кто выберет на правящую должность Стайлза, отвергшего, пусть и по традиции, родительское имя и всю юность слонявшегося неизвестно где?

Стайлз лишил отца преемника, нарушив уклад нескольких десятилетий.

В городе к нему относились как к любому чудаку, только чуть-чуть хуже, потому что Стайлз вместо спокойной, сытой, авторитетной жизни всегда выбирал и будет выбирать авантюризм и новые впечатления. В детстве общественность прощала, а соседки умиленно вздыхали «Какой жизнерадостный мальчик», тогда как их мужья одобрительно рассуждали про шустрого пацаненка, который вырастет, остепенится и станет новым шерифом.

Вырасти Стайлз вырос, но остепеняться в ближайшие лет тридцать не планировал. Одобрительные шепотки сначала сменились недоуменными, потом равнодушными. Об очередной придури Стайлза любили посудачить, но только если в Стэрриморе не было более интересных новостей.

Так что, в общем, никакого особого ажиотажа его приезд не вызвал. Ну вернулся шерифский сын из своего университета. Подумаешь.

Повозка остановилась, Стайлз перемахнул через борт, подхватил рюкзак и помахал вознице. Тот приподнял широкую просмоленную шляпу и тронул лошадь, а Стайлз решительно потянул на себя дверь дома. Она поддалась - за всю жизнь Стайлз не помнил даже одного раза, когда отец запирался бы на замок.

После столицы и университета Стайлз разделял это его убеждение еще меньше, чем в детстве, но уважал. Сам бы он побоялся, а отец считал, что любой нуждающийся должен иметь возможность прийти к нему без препятствий.

\- Сынок! - обрадовался шериф, обернувшись на звон. Замысловатая конструкция из нескольких десятков миниатюрных колокольчиков и бубенцов разной тональности пела почти минуту каждый раз, как кто-то открывал дверь. Мелодия сразу напомнила Стайлзу детство, повеяв неподдельным ощущением уюта и дома.

\- Привет, пап, - Стайлз сердечно обнял отца, как всегда, чувствуя легкую неловкость. Шериф каждый раз так радовался возвращению непутевого сына, что только полный чурбан на месте Стайлза не ощутил бы стыда за выбранную им жизнь.

\- Я ждал тебя раньше, - отец укоризненно свел брови и шутливо погрозил пальцем. - Ты мог бы написать с ближайшей станции, что задержишься. Я волновался.

\- Прости, пап, но я встретил очень забавную компанию, - Стайлз перекинул рюкзак на одно плечо и многозначительно покосился на дверь в подвал. - Мы, конечно, здорово развлеклись, но если я сейчас не окажусь в нормальной ванне, я умру.

\- Намек понят, - отец подмигнул и отправился в кухню. - С меня - твое любимое рагу и салат. Если ты, конечно, не поселишься в ванне.

\- Ну что ты, папа, - Стайлз многозначительно подвигал бровями и драматичным шепотом сообщил: - Если я и захочу поселиться в чьей-то ванне, я выберу твоего злейшего врага.

\- Это слишком жестоко, и я как шериф не могу одобрить подобного произвола, - отец выпрямил спину и выпятил грудь, демонстрируя «шерифские» замашки.

Стайлз расхохотался и, весело ему подмигнув, отправился в ванную с самым решительным видом. Прямо с рюкзаком. Шериф театрально закатил глаза.

Все было как будто нормально - как всегда.

***

В кухне Стайлз устроился на табурете и с аппетитом вгрызся в свежий хлеб, не дожидаясь готовности рагу. Постоялые дворы - за редким исключением - предлагали разве что черствые корки. Конечно, не все постоялые дворы, а те, которые Стайлз мог себе позволить.

В деньгах отец его никогда не ограничивал: шериф города в средствах не нуждался. Но Стайлзу противна была мысль о том, чтобы брать у отца больше, чем действительно необходимо. Он не заслуживал щедрости.

Буханку хлеба и стакан молока спустя перед Стайлзом появилась тарелка превосходного рагу с сырной подливкой, и Стайлз набросился уже на него.

\- Ты производишь впечатление настоящего оголодавшего студента, - пошутил отец, но за шуткой слышался намек, и Стайлз поспешно замотал головой, с усилием проглотив недожеванный кусок.

\- В тебе говорят стереотипы, папа. Я просто соскучился по твоей готовке.

\- В это я могу поверить, - шериф улыбнулся и уложил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. - Ты уже решил, чем будешь заниматься дальше?

Стайлз со вздохом отодвинул тарелку. Слишком серьезный вопрос, чтобы еще и жевать. Как бы он хотел отложить этот разговор на потом! Хотя бы на неделю.

\- Отправлюсь в экспедицию.

\- Снова Аллеро? - улыбка отца показалась Стайлзу скорее печальной, чем разочарованной, но он знал, что видит то, что хочет видеть. - Разве после тебя там еще остались нетронутые руины?

\- Я пробыл там не настолько долго, - фыркнул Стайлз и машинально потеребил амулет, свисавший с браслета.

Отполированный годами привычки кусочек коралла удобно лег между пальцами, придавая уверенности. Стайлз посмотрел на него, потом на отца.

\- Я собираюсь в Хайвирн.

\- Нет.

Поначалу Стайлз даже не понял. Конечно, его отец не был тряпкой: привычки соглашаться с сыном во всем за шерифом никогда не водилось. Но во всех важных, по-настоящему серьезных решениях Стайлз неизменно получал от него поддержку. До этого момента.

Ну что ж, если ты не можешь отстоять собственное решение, какой из тебя взрослый, ведь так?

\- Я понимаю, что мои поступки не оправдывают твоих ожиданий, а экспедиция за кораллами - авантюра, но я хочу узнать что-то новое. И заработать денег. Мне надоело каждый раз просить их у тебя.

\- Стайлз, если ты серьезно думаешь, что мне жаль для тебя денег...

\- Не только в деньгах дело, - проглотив комок в горле, Стайлз упрямо стиснул амулет. Он отозвался нежной вибрацией - как всегда в моменты сильных эмоциональных всплесков. Кажется, впервые с церемонии отец назвал его новым именем. Раньше он ограничивался теплым, но каким-то безликим «сынок». - Хотя и в них тоже. Я хочу независимости. Я взрослый и не считаю себя вправе брать у тебя что-либо. И мне действительно интересно. Я ради этой экспедиции брал курс естествознания, папа, и полгода жил в лагере среди пустыни. Только чтобы подготовиться к ней.

\- Езжай на охоту в Берсберри! Ныряй за жемчугом в Малиэнне! Можешь даже стать экскурсоводом в Фоллинстонских пещерах! Стайлз, из Хайвирна возвращаются в лучшем случае двое из тридцати. В лучшем! Я не хочу тебя потерять!

\- Я знаю, что ты меня любишь, пап, - тихо сказал Стайлз. О, он знал. Отец любил его и заботился о нем не только из-за родительских обязательств - и это было хуже всего. Если бы отец его ненавидел или был равнодушен, Стайлзу было бы легче жить. - Но я уже решил.

\- Нет, Стайлз, - впервые на глазах сына шериф стал похож на шерифа. Не на дутого индюка, которого он корчил пару часов назад, а на представителя власти. - Я запрещаю. Ты никуда не уедешь из города, пока не откажешься от этой мысли. Я все сказал.

Стайлз остался за кухонным столом с тарелкой остывшего рагу. Он не знал, что думать и что делать.

***

С момента разговора амулет на руке Стайлза вибрировал непрестанно, но успокоить не мог. Экспедиция нужна была Стайлзу - обрести самостоятельность, доказать самому себе, что он может принимать решения и отвечать за себя не только в тепличных условиях под крылом отца, но и в реальной опасности.

Стайлз должен был доказать себе, что он не трус. Что решение не идти по стопам отца продиктовала не боязнь ответственности за судьбы других людей.

Охота в Берсберри? Ха, как будто медведи могут противопоставить что-то хорошим арбалетам. Ловля жемчуга? Стайлз плавал как рыба, умея задерживать дыхание на три минуты, и был совершенно уверен, что достать несколько раковин с глубины в сотню метров труда не составит. Фоллинстонские пещеры могли бы представлять собой вызов его способностям, но знаменитых хищных летучих мышей оттуда выкурили - в прямом смысле слова - еще лет пять назад. Теперь там опасно было находиться разве что без карты.

Хайвирн - другое дело.

Выжженные земли вулканов, покрытые сухим пеплом минувших извержений. Место, где раскаленные недра прикрывала совсем тонкая корочка бесплодной почвы пополам с камнем. Родина кораллов - тех самых, за которые любой человек отдал бы состояние, не задумываясь.

Никто не знал, что такое кораллы. Их так назвали потому, что по форме они напоминали своих морских тезок, а изучить никто не смог. Все, что говорила о них наука, ограничивалось парой сухих фраз: накапливают ауру человека, если носить их достаточно долго; некоторые продлевают жизнь, некоторые приносят удачу, некоторые - просто хорошее самочувствие.

Из кораллов получались изумительные талисманы, но любая попытка их изучить заканчивалась ничем. Они не были похожи ни на живое существо, ни на мертвый камень. Осколки кораллов, побывавшие амулетом у одного человека, рассыпались прахом после его смерти или при попадании в руки к другому на долгий срок. Они не вступали в реакцию ни с какими химическими веществами и игнорировали простейшие физические законы. Амулет Стайлза, например, сейчас покачивался на цепочке, зависнув над его опущенной ладонью, и слегка тянул браслет вверх. А случались дни, когда он становился неподъемным, но Стайлз его все равно не снимал.

И ценились кораллы гораздо выше золота или любых драгоценных камней. Золото добывали в шахтах теплой Альмеры, сапфиры можно было найти в горах на берегу любого моря, а изумруды и янтарь частенько попадались на болотах. Для того же, чтобы собрать хотя бы пару кусочков коралла размером с палец, должна была отправиться целая экспедиция: пройти по Хайвирну, невзирая на пепельные бури, избежать встречи с крамменами, а если избежать не удалось, то спастись бегством, потому что их не берут даже арбалеты, и редкий человек может похвастаться их трофейными перьями, найти нетронутый коралл и ювелирно определить, сколько можно отломить: если отломишь слишком мало, может рассыпаться отломленный кусочек, если слишком много - вообще весь коралл. Даже опытные ходоки по Хайвирну, бывает, уничтожают по три-четыре коралла, прежде чем определят правильно. А потом с этим кораллом нужно вернуться домой, да поскорее, пока коралл не успел стать амулетом для охотника и не обесценился. Но те, кто достаточно удачлив, чтобы успеть, получают состояние. Одна экспедиция может заработать выжившим участникам по маленькому состоянию.

Сам Стайлз получил коралл случайно. В детстве он любил околачиваться в таверне, слушая истории путешественников, и попался среди них забавный человек, утверждавший, что прошел до самого сердца Хайвирна, до главного вулкана, видного даже с границы, и отломал кусочек коралла с его подножия. Ему никто не верил, и не потому, что человек был немного сумасшедшим, а потому, что этот коралл так и не стал никому амулетом за десять лет с тех пор, как траппер его добыл. Рассказывая об этом, тот охотно демонстрировал кусочек всем желающим, даже давал в руки, не боясь его потерять. Стайлз не упустил возможности прикоснуться к чуду.

Едва коралл коснулся его ладони, он потеплел и мягко засветился. Стал амулетом.

Сумасшедший охотник не поверил своим глазам, попытался отобрать, а Стайлз рефлекторно стиснул кулак, даже не успев понять, что происходит. Охотник тогда набросился на него.

Безумца оттащили и отправили потом на принудительное лечение, а Стайлз вместе с амулетом обрел шрам над левой бровью.

И никогда об этом не жалел.

Он посмотрел на амулет, такой привычный теперь. Насыщенный темно-синий цвет, три тонкие веточки, расходящиеся из основания - слишком тонкие для обычного коралла. Однако при кажущейся хрупкости его невозможно было сломать: Стайлз падал, ударялся, один раз даже не заметил и позволил кораллу зависнуть прямо над открытым огнем, пока тянул руку за мясом на веточке, но ничего не случалось. Другие кораллы крошились от незначительных ударов, и владельцы берегли их пуще глаз и конечностей, а вот амулет Стайлза прошел с ним через несколько лет не самой спокойной жизни и до сих пор не получил ни царапины.

Одна из причин, по которой Стайлз взял курс естествознания, - чтобы иметь возможность посещать лекции по углубленному коралловедению. Практики по ним обычно не бывало, Стайлз оказался первым учеником с настоящим амулетом, но и он отказался участвовать в большинстве экспериментов, как преподаватель ни просил. Так что большую часть времени студенты дискутировали с лектором, строя теории, что это такое и почему ведет себя так, как ведет. Каждая из теорий завораживала. Они все были продуманными, логичными, стройными. Каждая находила свои объяснения для всего, что окружало кораллы. И ни одну невозможно было доказать.

Стайлз хотел бы попробовать.

Он посмотрел в окно, на мирную улочку Стэрримора. Посмотрел на дверь своей комнаты, такой уютной и безопасной.

И начал собирать рюкзак.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

История вторая

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

\- Перебирай ногами живее!

\- Где Корт?!

\- Его уже сожрали!

\- Арбалеты, арбалеты заряжайте!

\- Сам-то готов стрелять? Тебя сожрут, пока прицелишься!

\- Дай мне арбалет!

\- Ты ж не попадешь!

\- Дай, я сказал!!!

Стайлз не оборачивался, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее, потому что любая секунда промедления могла стоить ему жизни. Пока он мчался во весь дух, шанс выжить еще оставался.

Сзади клекотали краммены. Их пронзительные голоса ввинчивались прямо в мозг, и Стайлз не знал, от чего бежит - от смерти или от этих звуков, заставляющих его виски пульсировать дикой болью.

Сухого щелчка тетивы Стайлз не услышал, а вот новый крик, наверное, разнесся на километры вокруг.

Человеческий крик.

\- За что?! Трэсс, за что?!

\- Ходу, ходу! - бросил Трэсс, их проводник, уже трижды бывавший в Хайвирне. Он догнал и обогнал Стайлза, занимая место во главе отряда и немного меняя курс.

[ ](http://hostingkartinok.com)

\- Что ты сделал? - выкрикнул кто-то еще, не решаясь, как и Стайлз, оборачиваться.

Трэсс не ответил, и у Стайлза появилось очень нехорошее чувство. Он молча поднажал, стараясь больше не отставать.

Клекот сзади перекрывал чей-то безнадежный вой.

Они рискнули остановиться только у лавового ручья, неспешно ползшего в глубоком русле. По отряду, несмотря на усталость, пробежала невольная дрожь. Кроме Арденна, основного вулкана Хайвирна, в этих землях было еще несколько активных гор. Но все они находились очень далеко от границы. Движущиеся лавовые ручьи встречались только в самой глубине территории.

Краммены загнали экспедицию в сердце Хайвирна, где воздух был сухим и противным, а от самой земли шел жар, как от гигантской сковородки. Но от таких птичек - не летающих, зато бегающих не хуже человека, с жесткой чешуей, покрывающей лапы, и перьями, словно сделанными из металла, - не грех и побегать. Особенно от их массивных клювов, удар которых мог размозжить череп. Стайлз слышал легенды, что краммена можно убить, если попасть в глаз ядовитой стрелой, потому что арбалетные болты не пробивают естественную броню на остальном теле, но официально считалось, что такой случай в истории всего один. Мечом же не стоило и пробовать - на расстоянии удара один краммен убивал десяток человек.

На их отряд напали целых пятеро: взрослая пара, учившая охоте свой молодняк. Стайлз бы сказал, что спаслись они чудом, если бы у этого чуда не было имени.

\- Что ты наделал?! - едва отдышавшись, заорал на проводника Сигмур, лидер экспедиции. - Ты оставил его на съедение!

\- При нем не было ни еды, ни водных кристаллов, не переживай, - Трэсс не выглядел виноватым, скорее - уставшим и раздраженным. Но заметив, как исказились лица всех охотников от его цинизма, добавил: - Если бы я этого не сделал, нас бы всех загнали как оленят!

\- Ты подставил товарища!

\- И теперь он мертв - один вместо нас всех!

\- Ты не просто его убил, ты прострелил ему ногу! Его расклюют живьем!

\- Кончай истерику, Сигмур, - огрызнулся Трэсс. - Тот болт был ядовитым - парень, может, еще ковыляет, не чувствуя боли. А может, его догнали, пока яд действовал, и больно ему не было вообще. Или сердце уже не выдержало и он свалился сам. Мы все тут знали, на что идем, и если снова возникнет необходимость - я поступлю так же. У кого есть проблемы с этим, может либо выметаться из отряда прямо сейчас, либо попытаться меня прикончить и выбирается потом как хочет!

Сигмур мрачно плюнул и процедил:

\- Не жди, что мы станем тебя вытаскивать. Где будем разбивать лагерь?

\- В первом же месте, где найдем укрытие, - Трэсс порылся в мешке и развернул карту известных земель Хайвирна. Стайлз тоже сунул нос, но ничего не разобрал. Карты он читать умел, а вот ориентироваться по ним - нет.

\- Где мы вообще? - подал голос еще кто-то. Стайлз пробыл с экспедицией пять дней, но так и не запомнил все имена. Большинство охотников держалось замкнуто, а на него посматривало с презрением. Никто не понимал, зачем Сигмур вообще взял с собой бесполезного неженку, а Сигмур молчал. Стайлз тоже не признавался, потому что считал причину дурацкой, хоть и верил в нее.

«Ты удачливый сучонок», - сказал ему Сигмур, когда на его глазах прямо посреди разговора об экспедиции рядом со Стайлзом упало спиленное дерево, накрыв его массивной кроной. Стайлз выбрался из веток с парочкой царапин да порванным рукавом и отмахнулся от подбежавших с извинениями строителей. - «Это важнее мастерства. Беру».

Трэсс внимательно изучил карту, потом свернул ее и пожал плечами.

\- Понятия не имею. Но до темноты нам надо где-то спрятаться - я чую в воздухе бурю.

Они два полных дня спасались от крамменов, но счастливый итог был где-то очень далеко впереди и ждал не всех.

Стайлз погладил амулет и решительно последовал за устремившимся в пепельную пустыню Трэссом.

***

Отряд замер в восхищении.

Они, половина из которых - бывалые ходоки за кораллами, - не могли найти слов.

Стайлз отчаянно жалел, что не умеет рисовать. Впервые в жизни он видел коралловую рощу - не один коралл, не два, не три и не десяток, о чем трапперы слагали легенды, а настоящую рощу. Они только-только взобрались на холм, и с вершины открылся потрясающий вид. Десятки и десятки коралловых отростков, все разные. Часть Стайлз узнал по описаниям из курса коралловедения, часть оказалась настолько причудлива, что для них и слов-то было не найти. Какие-то напоминали деревья, какие-то - чахлые кустики, все были разных цветов, красиво подсвеченные рассветными лучами, и размеров. А какие-то больше походили на парус, испещренный тонкими прожилками, или гигантский мозг. По одному такому, который отчетливо просматривался с холма, Стайлз мог бы ходить как по лабиринту.

\- Невероятно... - прошептал Трэсс - и упал.

Никто не успел понять, откуда взялись стремительные тени, разметавшие их отряд. Никто ничего не успел сделать. Стайлза ударили по голове, и мир вокруг поблек, оставив перед глазами полыхнувший красками образ рощи.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

История третья

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

\- Быстрее! - прикрикнула Трайна, звякнув подвесками на косичках. - Быстрее!

На языке цивилизованных людей она знала всего несколько слов, но больше ей и не требовалось. С пленниками не вели философских бесед - их заставляли работать.

Стайлз активнее задвигал ступкой в онемевших руках, растирая в пыль бесценный коралл. Как минимум три амулета. Три небольших состояния.

Но это дома. А здесь кораллом красили ткани, и от Стайлза требовалось вовремя подавать новые порции порошка девочкам-красильщицам. Они разводили его в кипящей воде, а потом на несколько секунд окунали туда полотна ткани - и сразу выдергивали, пока она не успела испортиться. Если девочка мешкала хоть долю мгновения, вместо тонкого, но плотного куска материи она вынимала съежившийся комок. Тогда Трайна орала на нее и заставляла минуту держать руки в кипятке, точно отсчитывая время про себя. Стайлз еще мог бы понять, как девочки подцепляют ткань длинными отросшими ногтями, не чувствуя боли, но такое наказание ведь могло оставить работницу без рук! Впервые увидев, он даже собирался что-то сказать, но замешкался. Девочка не выглядела испуганной, только раздосадованной, и руки в котел опустила без малейшего страха. Через минуту она их вытащила, и Стайлза замутило от вида кожи, хлопьями опадающей на землю, а через две девчушка с прежней ловкостью макала чистую ткань в котел совершенно здоровыми пальцами.

Стайлз и до этого подозревал, что жители скрытого в вулкане города - не люди.

Их язык чем-то походил на привычные Стайлзу слова и обороты, и он догадывался, что когда-то цивилизованные люди и дикари говорили на одном наречии. Но было это так давно, что за время изоляции языки изменились, как меняются мальки одной рыбы, если растут в разных водоемах.

Хотя дикари - это Стайлз погорячился.

В городе, покоившемся над раскаленным котлом лавы, жили в интересных домах: верхние ярусы были вырублены прямо в скале, окружающей жерло вулкана, нижние - надстроены на поверхности и, может, тоже вырублены внутри. Этого Стайлз не знал наверняка - в гости его не звали. Его место было с другими пленниками - под навесом, который они с парнями прозвали стойлом. Там их привязывали на ночь к вбитому в землю столбу. Спали они на кучах старого тряпья, а еду им приносили дважды в день.

Но как ни сложно было оценить город с позиции пленника, Стайлз видел сложные украшения на женщинах: чего стоили тяжелые ожерелья с хитрыми узорами или искусно вырезанные из камня либо дерева подвески на косички! А каждая женщина носила их не меньше пяти, и по наблюдениям Стайлза - чем важнее была дама, тем больше косичек она заплетала, и подвески сопровождали звоном каждый ее шаг. Стайлз слышал песни по вечерам, и хотя музыка не была похожа ни на что из слышанного Стайлзом дома, но у этого народа была культура. Стайлз видел, как мужчины обращаются с женщинами - не как с собственностью, что случалось в прошлом цивилизованных предков Стайлза на ранних этапах, а как с равными. Родной цивилизации Стайлза пришлось пережить пару беспокойных столетий, пока они не пришли к подобному. Правда, здесь мужчина мог ударить женщину, Стайлзу довелось однажды наблюдать драку. Но и женщина вместо рыданий так заехала кулаком обидчику, что он еще минуту сплевывал свои зубы.

Одежду здесь все носили разную, словно понятия «мода» в городе не существовало. Двух одинаковых пар штанов или рубашек Стайлз еще не видел, а он пробыл в городе почти две недели.

Из пленников остались он и Трэсс.

Каждый вечер их приводили в стойло, и всех приковывали, кроме одного. А потом выбранного человека уводили, и к ночи пение на несколько минут сменялось криками. Потом возобновлялось.

Они все медленно сходили с ума - никто не знал, кого заберут следующим. Фрогг двинулся рассудком в первую же ночь, и его принесли в жертву на вторую.

О том, что их не просто убивают, Стайлз сделал вывод сам. Хотели бы избавиться - перебили бы на том холме. Нет, горожанам люди нужны были для жертвоприношений.

Сегодня настанет очередь Стайлза. Или завтра. Разницы особой уже нет. Что стоит еще один день в красильной мастерской?

Солнце подползло к горизонту, и девочки засобирались домой, а Трайна поманила Стайлза. Днем его никто не связывал: тщетность попыток убежать им всем продемонстрировали в первый же день. Так что Стайлз поднялся, растер затекшие от долгого сидения ноги и послушно зашагал вслед за Трайной.

Он уже немножко выучил их язык - сложно не выучить, если две недели слышишь только его. Наверное, он мог бы что-то спросить у нее. Но не стал.

Какая, в принципе, разница? Через пять минут ходьбы он узнает свою судьбу.

В стойле его привязали к столбу. Трэсса нигде не было видно.

Ну что ж, значит, завтра.

Засыпая, Стайлз приготовился встретить свой последний день, а проснулся - и не поверил своим глазам.

Его разбудила не Трайна, обычно забиравшая его по дороге на работу, а какой-то гомон. Стайлз поморгал, присматриваясь, и онемел.

В темноте двигались... шкуры и полотна ослепительно-белой ткани, висящие в воздухе. Светящиеся кристаллы выхватывали из темноты силуэты одежды, плывущей над землей.

Пока Стайлз искал слова, процессия подошла ближе к стойлу, и тут-то Стайлз онемел вторично. Он еще мог бы поверить в то, что ткань передвигалась сама по себе. Но в людей, черных как смоль - людей ли?! - он верить отказывался.

Рядом шли несколько воинов-горожан, несшие кристаллы. Они не выглядели удивленными, значит, не впервые имели дело с этими... кем?

Пока Стайлз хлопал глазами, горожане преспокойно начали привязывать черных... людей, все-таки решил Стайлз, к столбу. Рядом с ним.

Стайлз забился как можно дальше, но отвести взгляд не мог, жадно рассматривая полные губы и широкие носы на лицах, сливавшихся с ночью. Черные люди были угрюмы, они скалили невозможно белые зубы и огрызались на воинов странными щелкающими словами, больше похожими на звериную перекличку. И смердело от них лошадиным навозом.

Стайлз смотрел.

То, что его жизнь, возможно, только что продлилась на двадцать дней, Стайлз понял только утром.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

История четвертая

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Стайлза почему-то не трогали - видимо, Трайне понравилось иметь безотказного помощника. Как Стайлз понял, до него девочки сами растирали для себя порошок, а с дополнительными руками дело пошло быстрее. Но пленников по-прежнему неуклонно уводили каждый вечер.

Стайлз уже не знал, был ли он рад отсрочке.

Амулет, обычно живой, то вибрирующий, то дергающийся, то зависающий в воздухе или тяжелеющий, болтался на руке простой безделушкой. Стайлз забыл про него, только иногда память тела заставляла пальцы привычно сжать коралл. Но в основном руки Стайлза слишком болели от возни со ступкой, чтобы совершать лишние движения.

Черные люди оказались ничуть не более разговорчивы, чем бывшие товарищи Стайлза по экспедиции. Однако даже если бы они были веселы и общительны, их язык Стайлзу не давался вообще. Одно щелканье с прицокиванием он едва отличал от другого.

Дни его были однообразны. Новизна впечатлений от нового города стерлась: его всегда водили одним и тем же маршрутом, он не видел новых лиц, кроме как на улице, а нормально разговаривал последний раз на злополучном холме. Такое жалкое существование Стайлза не устраивало.

И каждый день - неопределенность. Заберут ли его или кого-то из собратьев по несчастью?

Их оставалось еще десять, крепких черных мужчин, которые пару раз пытались отобрать у Стайлза еду, но получили нагоняй от надсмотрщиков и теперь просто его игнорировали. Десять дней в неопределенности. Или девять. Или...

Весь день за работой Стайлз думал. Он привык к ступке с пестиком, и даже то, что в его руках бесценные кораллы превращались в порошок, его больше не волновало. Стайлз обдумывал, что должен сделать, чтобы все прекратилось - или чтобы он точно узнал, что он последний в очереди на костер или что там делают горожане со своими жертвами.

Вечером перед сном Стайлз затеял драку.

Надзиратели, двое горожан, приносивших пленникам еду, еще не успели далеко отойти и в случае чего, по расчетам Стайлза, остановили бы кровопролитие. Он последний раз посмотрел им в спину, уводящим одного из пленников, и без долгих предисловий пихнул одного из черных людей с удобной лежанки.

Обиженный парень немедленно пихнул Стайлза в ответ, завязалась потасовка, и Стайлз с удивлением понял, что физически сильнее жилистого чернокожего. Он без труда его одолел, ткнул носом в землю и поднял голову. Соплеменники проигравшего смотрели на Стайлза спокойно, а вот надсмотрщики, вернувшиеся из-за криков, застыли в напряжении. Стайлз не знал, чего они дожидались, да и какая польза в гадании? Он медленно отпустил противника, поднялся и нагло, с полным правом, развалился на лежанке.

Теперь его либо заберут сейчас, либо завтра, если менять жертву им не позволяют убеждения, либо в самом конце, если его предположение о Трайне верно.

И почему это все присутствующие уставились на него с непониманием? Стайлз не сделал ничего из ряда вон выходящего. И вообще, он очень, просто очень устал.

В полном молчании Стайлз уснул на отвоеванной лежанке.

***

\- Просыпайся, - услышал Стайлз наутро. Приказ был подкреплен немилосердным пинком в бок.

Сначала Стайлз заворочался и только пару секунд спустя осознал: с ним говорила не Трайна. Голос вообще был мужской, незнакомый.

А еще - мужчина говорил на языке цивилизации.

Стайлз резко сел, сморгнул усталость и всмотрелся в утренние сумерки. Трайна никогда не приходила до полного восхода солнца, а сегодняшний... кто? - явно был ранней пташкой.

Интересно, у Стайлза что, сменился хозяин после его вчерашней выходки? Неужто Трайна испугалась его внезапно вспышки агрессии и решила отказаться от ненадежного работника? Вряд ли. Любая из ее девочек положила бы Стайлза на лопатки: он видел, как шести-семилетние крохи парами таскали котлы, в которых можно было сварить трех Стайлзов целиком.

Стайлз молча поднялся, ожидая, пока мужчина его отвяжет. Незнакомец обращался с узлами небрежно, всего-то потянул пару раз - и сложная сбруя, которую каждый вечер обматывали вокруг груди и плеч Стайлза, упала одной сплошной веревкой. Трайна возилась минут по пять.

\- Пойдем, - незнакомец развернулся, даже не глядя, идет ли Стайлз за ним. Впрочем, что оставалось пленнику? Разумеется, Стайлз пошел.

Пару минут они шагали по оживающим улицам города молча, а потом мужчина с легким акцентом, явственнее слышным в длинных фразах, чем в отдельных словах, поинтересовался:

\- Ничего не хочешь у меня спросить?

Стайлз споткнулся.

\- Почему ты со мной разговариваешь? - выпалил Стайлз и закашлялся. От долгого молчания он словно разучился говорить. Слова дались с трудом, и он моментально запыхался, потому что дыхания на шаг не хватало.

\- Я задаю себе тот же вопрос, - мужчина остановился у большого, плоского как стол коралла, всего обросшего прозрачными голубоватыми кристалликами, и небрежно отломил один. - Держи.

Целый кристалл - и весь ему? У Стайлза давно не было такой роскоши.

Он смочил губы гладкими гранями и только потом положил кристалл на язык. От телесного тепла вода освободилась и наполнила рот восхитительной сладостью. Стайлз зажмурился.

Интересно, его собрались приносить в жертву, а это - эквивалент последнего желания?

Воду пришлось проглотить, и Стайлз неохотно открыл глаза.

Мужчина протягивал ему еще один кристалл.

Этот Стайлз отправил сразу в рот. Он оказался больше первого, так что Стайлз несколько раз с удовольствием сглатывал, пока кристалл не растворился окончательно.

Благодетель тем временем изучал Стайлза, словно картинку в интересной книжке: с пристальным вниманием, подолгу рассматривая каждую деталь. Стайлз же в свою очередь изучал его.

Мужчина был выше, но не намного, шире в плечах и тяжелее. Оружия Стайлз при нем не видел, однако он вообще ни у кого в городе не видел оружия. С их-то силой и регенерацией - неудивительно.

Еще у незнакомца темные, почти черные волосы росли не только на голове, но и на лице. Он их не отращивал, как делали некоторые горожане, поначалу напугавшие Стайлза диким видом, но и не удалял полностью, оставляя что-то наподобие шерсти или, скорее... щетины? Да, наверное, щетины. Она, наверное, очень жесткая, решил Стайлз.

А в общем ничего так лицо. Приятное. Встреться они в цивилизованном мире, Стайлз бы не посмотрел дважды на этого человека, если бы не волосы на подбородке и щеках.

И не глаза. Ярко-яркие зеленые глаза, внимательные, холодные и жесткие.

Играть в гляделки Стайлз не стал, вместо этого отметив, что, во-первых, незнакомец одет во все черное. Как подсказывал опыт красильни, где черные кораллы попадались реже всего, - мужчина был богат, раз одевался в редкое. А во-вторых - он привел Стайлза почти в центр города, где ему пока не доводилось бывать.

Стайлз уже ничего не понимал.

\- Напился?

Стайлз подумал, что больше кристаллов ему все равно не дадут, и кивнул. Воды хотелось еще и еще, но с другой стороны - если он обопьется сейчас, ему и плохо может стать. Он отвык от большого количества жидкости.

\- Ты всегда общался кивками или мое общество так на тебя действует? - насмешливо поинтересовался мужчина. Белоснежные зубы влажно сверкнули в ухмылке.

Определенно, Стайлзу он не нравился. И Стайлз ему тоже.

\- Только если собеседник не очень интересен, - скрестив руки на груди, парировал Стайлз.

Ему давно не помешало бы вымыться и переодеться: грязные лохмотья, в которые превратились его куртка и штаны, начинали не просто пахнуть, а вполне ощутимо пованивать. Но пока Стайлз чувствовал себя бесправным пленником, внешний вид не очень его заботил. А стоило чуть-чуть расправить крылышки - и на поверхность показалась цивилизованность.

Непросто смотреть свысока на кого-то чистого, когда сам ты смердишь не хуже зоопарка.

\- А что тебе интересно? - мужчина выгнул бровь, небрежно облокотившись на один из древовидных кораллов. - И как тебя зовут, мальчик?

\- Коралловедение, - неожиданно для себя самого признался Стайлз, хотя планировал съязвить про поиск червей или еще что-нибудь столь же интеллектуальное. Мальчиком его не называли вот уже лет пять - с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать. - И по нашим традициям ты должен представиться сам, прежде чем спрашивать мое имя.

\- Разве похоже, что мы на вашей земле? - мужчина демонстративно повертел головой, якобы оглядываясь.

\- Именно поэтому стоит быть вежливым, - наставительно произнес Стайлз, в любую секунду ожидавший замечания или даже удара за дерзость.

Мужчина улыбнулся - почти без сарказма.

\- Дерек, - и тут же прищурился. - Коралловедение, значит?

\- Стайлз, - машинально откликнулся Стайлз и встрепенулся: - А ты думаешь, мы какие-нибудь дикари? У нас есть науки!

\- Стайлз... Я думаю, что раз у вас есть наука с таким названием, то вы точно дикари.

\- Да ну? Может, расскажешь тогда, что такое кораллы? И откуда ты знаешь наш язык?

\- Не все пленники так молчаливы, как ваша компания, - Дерек отлепился от коралла и жестом позвал Стайлза за собой. - Ты хочешь знать про кораллы? Я кое-что тебе покажу. Но сначала ты вымоешься и поешь.

\- А как же Трайна? - спохватился Стайлз. - Я ведь вроде как должен работать у нее...

\- Уже нет, - бросил Дерек, направляясь к широкому круглому зданию под покатой крышей. Из обрывков разговоров Стайлз знал, что в городе есть так называемый горячий источник - как он догадался, что-то вроде бани. Похоже, Дерек вел его именно туда.

Стайлз подозревал по одежде и манере держаться, что Дерек влиятелен и богат, но то, с какой легкостью он бросался приказами и распоряжениями, выдавало опыт командования и привычку к подчинению.

Кажется, Стайлз каким-то образом сумел заинтересовать местного... вождя?

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

История пятая

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Дерек бесил. Дико.

Стайлз ожесточенно работал пестиком, кроша в ступке кусочки коралла, а представлял на их месте альфу. Так назывался вождь у оборотней.

Это и многое другое Стайлз выяснил в последние несколько дней.

Спать в стойле ему больше не приходилось: Дерек был так щедр, что выделил маленький заброшенный домик на одном из верхних ярусов города. Вырубленный в скале целиком, включая стол, скамьи и кровать, он был не слишком удобным для человека. Но жесткость постели искупалась ровным теплом, постоянно идущим от окружающего камня. При этом строители так хитро наладили вентиляцию, что воздух не заставивался, а комнаты не перегревались. От печи Стайлз и вовсе пребывал в восторге - в задней комнате была специальная ниша, выдолбленная очень близко к внутреннему лавовому потоку. Посуду с едой для готовки нужно было ставить прямо в нее, а снимать обязательно в рукавицах. Причем если заслонка была задвинута, то стена с печью грелась не сильнее остальных.

Правда, в первые пару ночей Стайлз боялся засыпать - а ну как лава прорвется? Потом устал от ежедневных прогулок вверх-вниз по каменным ступеням и просто заснул, да так и привык.

А еще вечерами Дерек обязательно приглашал Стайлза к себе и о чем-нибудь расспрашивал. Иногда о детстве и доме, иногда о математике и астрономии, иногда просил рассказать сказку или легенду. Стайлз напрягал память и начинал обычно с исторических баллад, а к ночи травил анекдоты - если был в хорошем настроении. В плохом он припоминал все кошмары, какими его пугали в детстве и в юности. Второе случалось гораздо чаще, и у Стайлза почти иссяк запас страшилок.

Может, Стайлз не раздражался бы так, если бы Дерек вел себя нейтрально или вражебно. Если бы его насмешки всегда были злыми, а издевки - обидными.

Но нет.

Дерек принес в жертву всех товарищей Стайлза и после этого имел совесть вести себя дружелюбно, даже приятельски. Хоть по плечу не хлопал при встрече.

Бесило.

\- Быстрее! - прикрикнула Трайна, отвесив зазевавшемуся Стайлзу легкий подзатыльник. Что Стайлз любил в этой женщине, так то, что милость альфы никак не отразилась на ее к нему отношении.

Вообще-то Стайлз мог бы и не работать. Но ему претила мысль о том, чтобы жить и есть просто так, а отпускать его из города никто не торопился. Не любивший безделья Стайлз вместо того, чтобы осваивать новое ремесло, попросился обратно в красильню. Трайна его приняла и даже согласилась платить.

Здесь в ходу были не монеты, а тонкие пластинки оранжевого коралла. Различались они только размером, а назывались дроо. Дом Стайлзу предоставили просто так, а на еду и новую одежду зарплаты как раз хватало.

С одеждой получилось весело: такого понятия как «портной» у оборотней вообще не существовало. И первое впечатление Стайлза оказалось верным - каждый сам шил себе костюмы по вкусу, за исключением совсем уж маленьких детей. Даже Дерек, к немалому удивлению Стайлза, не представлявшего себе альфу целого города с иглой. Так что Стайлзу пришлось с нуля осваивать новую для себя профессию, а до поры до времени ходить в своем старом, так до конца и не отстиравшемся охотничьем костюме. Спасибо Трайне, что самую дешевую, некрашеную ткань отдала по себестоимости в счет первой же зарплаты. Как только Стайлз натренировался и почувствовал, что наконец-то может сменить опостылевшие тряпки на новую одежду, он немедленно сшил себе рубашку и штаны из самой ходовой крашеной ткани - красной. Остался бы в некрашеном, но после единственной прогулки, сопровождавшейся долгими недоуменными взглядами, и откровенного веселья Дерека на тему девственника на выданье Стайлз предпочел полыхать на солнце, чем объяснять всем и каждому, что в его культуре белое ничего особого не значит.

Ткань у оборотней, кстати, была приятная и практичная. Как рассказал Дерек в нахлынувшем на него приступе откровения, ее ткали из неклейкой паутины гигантских пауков, которую добывали в сезон вылупления паучат и потом хранили громадными мотками. Считалось, что опаснее добычи паутины только охота на крамменов.

Стайлз почему-то совсем не удивился, когда ему сказали, что это оборотни охотятся на крамменов, а не наоборот.

Дерек интересно рассказывал, если уж брался, этого не отнять. Но брался он раза два за три недели их со Стайлзом общения, и Стайлз потихоньку закипал. Во-первых, ему надоело служить придворным бардом, во-вторых - Стайлзу тоже были интересны многие вещи, в том числе обещанный Дереком рассказ про кораллы, до которого дело так пока и не дошло. А в-третьих - он хотел прояснить их с Дереком отношения. Точнее, раз и навсегда обозначить свою позицию, что таковых у них нет и не будет.

Солнце наконец-то доползло до горизонта. Изнывающий Стайлз отложил ступку, снял рабочий фартук и отправился в дом к Дереку.

Самый престижный район, как объяснили Стайлзу, был на втором ярусе. Первый считался чересчур жарким, и жили там в основном старики. Дом Дерека, конечно же, находился на втором.

За несколько проведенных внутри вечеров Стайлз успел хорошенько изучить все три комнаты и уже знал, что, во-первых, Дерек живет один, во-вторых, не относится к любителям бардака, а в-третьих весьма неприхотлив. Кажется, у Стайлза после двух недель относительной свободы подушек, одеял, посуды и придметов обихода накопилось больше, чем у Дерека за всю его жизнь.

Правда, была у него внутри одна странная комната - там прямо из камня рос ветвистый, раскидистый коралл. Туда Стайлз заглянул один раз и отпрянул, потому что услышавший его Дерек низко, утробно зарычал.

Спрашивать было как-то страшновато.

Стайлз вообще побаивался Дерека. Если дети оборотней могли раскатать обычного человека в лепешку, то что говорить о взрослом? Да еще вожаке, который мог делать со Стайлзом что угодно без оглядки на чужое мнение или закон.

Но Стайлз и привык. Как-то так получилось, что, придя к Дереку голодным с работы, Стайлз заставал на столе ужин, даже если хозяина еще не было дома. А когда не заставал, мог спокойно рыться в кладовой, выбирая, чего ему больше хочется. Сложно жить в постоянном страхе перед тем, чьи запасы таскаешь без зазрения совести.

Сегодня Стайлзу удалось застать Дерека в комнате с кораллом. Заходить он не стал, прошел сразу в кухню, и Дерек почти сразу возник на пороге. Стайлз припомнил, что дома есть нечего, а рынки вечерами не работают, и сначала проглотил тарелку вкуснейшего супа, а потом завел разговор.

\- Дерек, зачем я тебе? Я вроде как не пленник, но и свободным я себя не чувствую.

\- Ты волен уйти когда хочешь, - Дерек пожал плечами, облокотившись на арочный косяк. Двери у оборотней стояли только на входе в дома.

Сама поза, загораживающая проход, говорила об обратном. Стайлз собрал в кулак печальные останки мужества и уставился Дереку в глаза.

\- Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что я не проживу и пары дней за пределами города. Да я даже не представляю, где мы находимся!

\- Не моя вина, - Дерек имел наглость развести руками, и Стайлз вскочил, заорав:

\- Хватит прикидываться идиотом! Зачем я тебе? Почему ты не принес меня в жертву? Сколько мне еще ждать своего костра? Пока у меня не кончатся байки? Так это скоро! А ты, если уж так любишь наши колыбельные, выпиши себе нормального сказителя, а меня отпусти!

Дерек поморщился, как от зубной боли, и процедил:

\- Ну хорошо, я спрошу. Почему ты его не съел?

\- Что? - растерялся Стайлз. - Что я не съел?

\- Почему ты не съел нгхэта, которого победил? - Дерек выплевывал каждое слово, будто оно лично его оскорбило. - Ваши обычаи запрещают есть чернокожих?

Стайлзу пришлось ухватиться за край стола. Это что же получается...

\- Ты считаешь, что я ем людей?! - вскричал шокированный Стайлз. - Это же... это... ненормально!!!

Пришел черед Дерека смотреть на него в шокированном недоверии.

\- Не говори мне... - Стайлза резко замутило, и он знал, что позеленел. - Не говори мне, что вы едите друг друга... Если то мясо было... было...

Стайлз не договорил, потому что его обильно стошнило прямо в миску из-под супа.

Дерек отпрянул, зажал нос - но Стайлза меньше всего сейчас волновал его чувствительный нюх.

Неужели он действительно только что съел... кого-то?

\- Нет, Стайлз, - Дерек явно сделал над собой усилие, потому что интонации его были успокаивающими, с низкой вибрацией голоса, хотя от заполнившего комнату аромата даже Стайлза мутило - по второму кругу. - Мы не едим сородичей и людей. Только животных. Суп был из обычного краммена.

\- Тогда к чему такие вопросы? - прохрипел Стайлз, доползая до коралла, на котором росли водные кристаллы, и отламывая сразу три, чтобы смыть мерзкий вкус желчи. Когда Дерек действительно хотел повлиять - у него получалось. От его голоса Стайлзу немедленно стало легче.

\- Потому что нгхэта едят. Считается, что и вы - тоже.

\- Вы считаете нас каннибалами?! - вытаращился Стайлз, кое-как отплевавшись в помойное ведро. - Ты знаешь наш язык, ты сам говорил, что у вас были разговорчивые пленники! Как можно было выучить целый язык и не узнать этого?!

\- Так же, как можно выучить язык и не узнать ничего о ваших интимных обычаях, - Дерек подал Стайлзу полотенце и сам отломил ему еще несколько кристаллов. - Для нас это запретная тема, Стайлз. К тому же, мы видели, как нгхэта делают это. Когда наши предки встретились с вашими людьми, они, наверное, просто предположили, что вы такие же... но у нас несколько поколений все живут с уверенностью, что вы пожираете слабейших сородичей. У нас никогда не было нужды спрашивать.

\- До тех пор, пока я не повел себя иначе, - осознал Стайлз, вытираясь и жадно высасывая кристаллы воды. - Я его победил, но не тронул.

\- Да. Мне доложили, и я решил разобраться.

Что бы случилось, окажись на месте Дерека какой-нибудь менее культурный и цивилизованный оборотень, Стайлз очень хорошо себе представлял. Его бы зажарили, как остальных, не особо задумываясь над странностью.

Два века назад Стайлза бы собственные предки зажарили на месте оборотней, даже если бы солдаты почесались и рассказали начальству о странном происшествии.

Стайлз еще никогда не был так рад, что ошибся насчет дикарей.

А еще коралл с его браслета ожил впервые за последние недели. Почувствовав легкое шевеление, Стайлз поднял запястье. Нет, он не ошибся. Амулет слабо, едва заметно, вибрировал.

Дерек посмотрел на него понимающе, но ничего не сказал.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

История шестая

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Добиться вразумительного объяснения, что праздновали оборотни в этот солнечный, но слишком прохладный день, Стайлзу не удалось. Не найдя Дерека и получив какие-то невнятные ответы от Трайны, Эрики и других знакомых, появившихся у Стайлза за какие-то пару дней после разговора о каннибализме, Стайлз решил просто отпраздновать со всеми.

Он с удовольствием ел огромной ложкой прямо из скорлупы яйца краммена, целиком испеченного на углях общего костра, нелепо прыгал в кругу танцующих под барабаны, стараясь подражать грациозным движениям оборотней, но до колик насмешив всех вокруг, и азартно следил за ритуальными поединками под большим коралловым древом в центре города. Там-то и обнаружил его Дерек, какой-то слишком мрачный для праздничного дня.

\- Что случилось? - мигом насторожился Стайлз, забыв про надкушенные клубни соланума, истекавшие сладким соком вдоль шампура и ему на пальцы. Его Стайлз впервые попробовал у оборотней, потому что находить клубни под землей умели только они.

\- Пойдем отсюда, - покачал головой Дерек, взяв Стайлза за локоть.

Хватка у Дерека была очень деликатная, и Стайлз был бы благодарен за нежелание случайно поломать ему кости, если бы не чувствовал себя тухлым яйцом каждый раз, как Дерек очевидно сдерживал при нем силу. Раздраженно дернув рукой, Стайлз ощутил сжатие и, успокоенный, без дальнейших протестов последовал за Дереком.

\- Так почему ты меня увел? - поинтересовался Стайлз, успевший как раз доесть последний клубень и облизать пальцы. - По-моему, у вас очень веселые праздники!

\- Тебе что, никто не сказал? - Дерек остановился на самом верхнем ярусе, где вместо домов были пока только балкончики да смотровые площадки. Отсюда город казался красочным муравейником, подсвеченным кострами и сиянием осветительных кристаллов. Даже днем он завораживал, и Стайлзу очень хотелось бы посмотреть на город в темноте.

\- Что мне должны были сказать? - с подозрением переспросил Стайлз, чувствуя приближение гадости. Уж слишком мрачное выражение лица было у Дерека - даже по сравнению с его обычной хмурой физиономией.

\- Сегодня город празднует окончание жертвенного месяца. Природа приняла наши подношения.

Стайлз посмотрел на шампур в своей руке.

А ведь он веселился вместе со всеми - на похоронах своих товарищей.

\- Прости, что не сказал вчера. Ты помнишь, что случилось. Я думал, кто-то еще тебя просветит.

Вчера, едва Стайлз открыл рот для очередного рассказа о студенческих буднях, к Дереку ворвались трое воинов и наперебой принялись докладывать о паучьем гнезде, которое нашли совсем рядом с городом. Дерек немедленно подхватился, а Стайлз не стал его дожидаться.

\- Не просветили, - Стайлз поискал глазами трещину в камне, куда можно было бы воткнуть ненужный шампур, но не нашел. Правильно истолковав его замешательство, Дерек отобрал его и небрежно повязал вокруг перил смотровой площадки, как ленту.

Стайлза прошиб холодный пот.

Он находился неизвестно где в обществе не людей даже - существ, которые были сильнее него в несколько раз. И ему только что об этом напомнили.

\- Стайлз, - рука Дерека, секунду назад гнувшая металл без усилий, осторожно легла на плечо.

Стайлз напрягся, готовясь к боли и судорожно выискивая способы отбиться максимально эффективно. Но Дерек не планировал причинять вреда.

\- Стайлз, - позвал он еще раз, мягче и тише, не отпуская его плеча. - Мне жаль. Я хочу извиниться - за себя и за всех моих соплеменников. За наше невежество и нежелание разобраться прежде, чем судить.

\- Не мне вас прощать... но спасибо, что ты это сделал. Я не ожидал.

\- Стайлз.

\- Знаешь, что пришло мне в голову? А ведь вы нам обязаны! И я уже вижу столько разных способов это компенсировать!

\- Стайлз!

На фоне светлого неба и яркого солнца, бившего Стайлзу в глаза, Дерек казался огромным зверем в своей черной одежде, а полустон-полурык, которым он ответил на энтузиазм Стайлза, добавляли образу последние штрихи.

Но Стайлз почему-то больше не боялся.

***

Горы завораживали.

Стайлз бодро карабкался вверх по каменистому склону, не боясь упасть. Сзади шли опытные скалолазы-оборотни, которые поймают, случись что.

Как Стайлз выяснил, потухший вулкан, в кратере которого расположился город, был не единственным, что дал пристанище жизни в пустошах Хайвирна. Вокруг него вздымалось несколько десятков вулканов: какие-то потухшие, какие-то активные. И внутри части из них приютились настоящие оазисы зелени.

Пепельные бури, выметавшие все с голых равнин и покатых склонов, не имели власти над лесами, которые цвели под защитой кратеров, но, проносясь мимо, удобряли почву пеплом. Когда Стайлзу впервые показали, насколько буйным вырастает лес, он не поверил своим глазам.

Сейчас он с командой охотников направлялся в один из таких лесов. Дерек, рекомендовавший ему этот поход, заверял, что Стайлзу понравится, но подробнее рассказывать отказался. Зная его чувство юмора, Стайлз готовился к худшему - но несомненно интересному.

С компаньонами он подружился быстро, но сути похода не узнал и у них. Распоряжение альфы, развели они руками, и Стайлзу пришлось смириться. Так что вперед его гнало любопытство, да так, что он с легкостью поддерживал темп оборотней.

Достигнув вершины склона, спасибо вырубленным в скале ступеням, что не пришлось полдня болтаться на веревках, Стайлз жадно всмотрелся в зелень. На первый взгляд ничего странного он не заметил.

\- Подожди, пока спустимся вниз, - хмыкнул Айзек, лидер группы, и первым стал на лесницу с другой стороны. Теперь позади Стайлза оставили всего одного оборотня, и начался спуск. Пожалуй, подниматься было легче, решил Стайлз, когда заметил, как кружится порой у него голова и насколько сложнее держать равновесие. Айзек тоже это заметил, и по его знаку один из оборотней пошел рядом со Стайлзом, блокируя ему обрыв. В отличие от ступеней в городе, здесь никто не озаботился поставить перила и бортики.

Но оно того стоило.

Широкие листья многолетних деревьев закрывали почву от взгляда сверху, а вот внизу было прекрасно видно - это не просто дикий лес, это - возделанная почва.

Под каждым деревом стояло три-четыре хижины, всюду сновали оборотни. Маленькие каменные бортики разделяли лунки в земле.

\- Здесь мы выращиваем соланум, - Айзек с довольным видом наблюдал за выражением лица Стайлза. - Этой плантации почти десять лет.

Увиденное потрясало.

Можно сделать вывод, что оборотни - не дикари, а при этом подсознательно считать их первобытным племенем. Знакомый с историей и естествознанием Стайлз знал, что точно так же охота и ремесла развивались у людей. В городе оборотней он видел общинно-первобытный строй, вернее, то, что недалеко от него ушло. Ничего необычного.

Но именно земледелие сформировало цивилизацию людей, сделав из племен - нации. И оборотни тоже им занимались.

Стайлз поправил рюкзак, скинул не нужный больше плащ, защищавший от пепла в пустошах, и разулся, с наслаждением ощутив землю босыми ступнями. Да, это была настоящая почва, покрытая настоящей травой, сочной и мягкой. Здесь гнездились птицы, перекликавшиеся незнакомыми голосами, и роилась надоедливая, но такая родная мошкара.

Стайлз отряхнул сапоги, хозяйственно завернул их в плащ и запихал в рюкзак.

\- Сколько времени вам понадобится, чтобы поймать достаточно птиц? - не сводя глаз с буйной зелени, уточнил Стайлз. У него были большие планы на ближайшие пару дней.

\- Дня три, если повезет - чуть меньше. Можешь смело гулять, здесь нет ни хищников, ни ядовитых тварей, - заверил Айзек. - Если что - кричи. Кратер небольшой, кто-нибудь да услышит.

\- Договорились, - кивнул Стайлз и для начала решительно двинулся в центр, где еще сверху приметил особенно густую растительность. Он хотел подтвердить кое-какие свои догадки.

А Дерек был умным правителем. Он знал, что показывать.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

История седьмая

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Стайлз дулся.

\- И зачем ты это сделал? - Дерек устало провел рукой по лицу, растер переносицу. Жест неприятно напомнил об отце, сердце слегка кольнуло. - Хотел позлить Айзека? Или меня?

\- Ничего подобного, - вскинулся на несправедливое обвинение Стайлз. - Я сделал это по совершенно невинной причине!

\- Тогда озвучь ее мне, пожалуйста.

\- Я же говорил, что интересуюсь кораллами. Всего лишь хотел его изучить! И ничего ему не сделалось. Ну подошел я поближе, так ведь сувениров на память не отколупывал!

Дерек посмотрел в его кристально чистые глаза и вздохнул.

\- Ты все-таки специально.

\- По названной причине, между прочим, - успокоился и Стайлз. - Что такого в этих кораллах, Дерек? Я знаю, какую ценность видят в них люди, но вы определенно знаете больше. Именно поэтому коралл, растущий в центре площади, огорожен высоким забором? И поэтому Айзек вышел из себя, когда застал меня рядом с кораллом на плантации? Ведь не случайно, что и он растет в центре, да?

\- Хорошо, что тебе ничего не сделалось, - скрипнуло дерево - при всей аскетичности Дерека стулья он предпочитал деревянные. Учитывая редкость деревьев в Хайвирне, цена стула примерно соответствовала целому дому - а Дерек пересел на край стола. Забавная привычка для альфы - и приятно, что Дерек позволял ей проявляться в присутствии Стайлза. - Мы оберегаем кораллы не от себя. Мы сами стараемся от них беречься. Коралл на площади огорожен, чтобы к нему случайно не приблизились маленькие дети.

\- Так они опасны? - изумился Стайлз, не усидев в жестком каменном кресле и принявшись мерить шагами комнату. - Нет, давай-ка ты расскажешь с самого начала! Что они такое?

\- Проще будет показать, - Дерек изящно соскольнул на пол и кивком велел Стайлзу идти за ним. - Мы не знаем, что это такое. Знаем только, что кораллы - источники силы. Ими можно научиться управлять.

Дерек привел Стайлза в неприкосновенную комнату с кораллом. Впервые оказавшись рядом, Стайлз слишком испугался рыка, чтобы обратить внимание на что-то еще. Сейчас он мог с уверенностью сказать - воздух над отростками дрожал, как над огнем, хотя жарче здесь определенно не было.

А потом Дерек прикоснулся ладонью к одной из ветвей, и в воздухе завис текст, словно написанный росчерками голубого огня. Пару секунд спустя он сменился объемным изображением города, только уменьшенным. Потом - рисунком. Потом - символом личной печати Дерека, Стайлз ее узнал.

\- Это, - Дерек продолжал менять изображения и тексты, показывая все новые и новые, - то, что вы бы назвали библиотекой.

Стайлз завороженно протянул руку. Она наткнулась на что-то плотное, вроде отвердевшего воздуха. Проведя же пальцем вдоль строки, Стайлз обнаружил, что текст смещается вслед за ним.

\- Как?..

\- Я не знаю, Стайлз. Никто не знает. Мы умеем пользоваться, но не смогли изучить.

\- А как вы пользуетесь? - Стайлз уже предвкушал долгие часы чтения, рассматривания картинок, а может, даже написания собственных сочинений. Насколько, должно быть, это удобнее пергамента!

\- Это - семейный коралл. Он рос вместе с нашим кланом, впитывал знания каждого моего предка. ты не сможешь им пользоваться без меня. Чтобы он запомнил информацию, нужно особым образом настроиться на контакт.

\- Так научи! Дерек, пожалуйста!

\- Не смогу, Стайлз, даже если бы хотел.

\- Слишком много тайн, да?

\- Да, - Дерек задумчиво погладил коралл и опустил руку. Текст погас, вызвав у Стайлза совершенно детское желание заканючить о продолжении. Но лучше не ждать многого, раз уж Дерек открытым текстом отказал. - Хотя еще одну, пожалуй, раскрою. Ты и сам до нее почти добрался.

Стайлз улучил момент и благоговейно потрогал заветный коралл. Дерек закатил глаза, но рассказывать не передумал, правда, чуть ли не за шкирку, как непослушного щенка, выставил из комнаты, а поняв, что этого мало, и из дома.

\- Если повезет, в ближайшие пару дней ты увидишь своими глазами. Пока... Старые кораллы, вроде моего кланового или городского, хорошо сохраняют информацию: знания, историю, легенды. Но они высасывают жизнь.

\- Чего?! - поперхнулся еще секунду назад завороженный Стайлз. И он их трогал! Приближался! - Ты меня не разыгрываешь, случаем?!

\- Нет, Стайлз. Как ты думаешь, почему Айзек так перепугался и почему звал тебя издалека, не рискнув подходить? Кораллы - это сила природы в чистом виде. А природа - это круг жизни и смерти. Это не подтвержденная теория, но я кое-что заметил. Животные часто приходят умирать к кораллам. И около них же вьют гнезда и роют норы в сезон размножения. А там, где кораллов нет, почти нет и жизни.

\- Как это связано с тем, что кораллы растут в центрах трех кратеров? - встряхнувшись и поразмыслив, спросил Стайлз. Поздно пугаться, прожив рядом с ними не один месяц, правда?

\- Напрямую. Кораллы гасят энергию вулканов, превращая ее в жизненную силу. С плантации, где вы были, мы снимаем четыре-пять урожаев в год. Я знаю, что вы снимаете один.

\- Ничего себе! Так если посадить их у нас... - размечтался было Стайлз, но Дерек только покачал головой:

\- Не получится. Кораллы сами вырастают там, где нужны. А вот разрушить их легко - но это ты уже знаешь.

\- Получается, наши трапперы мешают силам природы? - мгновенно понял Стайлз. - Вот почему вы на них нападаете! Но почему бы просто не рассказать?

\- Я не хочу менять порядок вещей, Стайлз. Может, он не лучший, но пока в этом нет необходимости - я не рискну нарушать баланс сил.

\- И продолжишь приносить в жертву людей, да?

Дерек передернул плечами и как-то неубедительно возразил:

\- Нет, конечно. Мои извинения не были пустыми словами.

\- Но? - подтолкнул его Стайлз, явственно чуявший подвох.

\- Но природа найдет способ о себе позаботиться и без нас. Если мы не станем трогать людей, а они, почувствовав это, станут приходить чаще, расплодятся краммены.

Стайлз закусил губу.

\- Вам сложно будет этого не делать, да? Ты ведь заботишься о кораллах, я вижу. Я достаточно прожил среди вас, чтобы это понимать. А мы их уничтожаем.

\- Вы вполовину не так плохи, как нгхэта, - в голосе Дерека зазвучали рыкающие интонации, которые так нравились Стайлзу. Он вообще был в восторге от самого концепта оборотничества, а когда ему первый раз показали обращение - бесстыже ощупал со всех сторон лицо и когти. Но именно голос Дерека, смешанный со звериным рыком, почему-то приводил Стайлза в особенный восторг. Даже когда Дерек злился. - Вы не стараетесь истребить кораллы, только позаимствовать часть их силы. Нгхэта же верят, что вся земля когда-то была похожа на пустошь, где выживали сильнейшие. А кораллы ее изменили, дав шанс мягкотелым существам, не заслуживающим места под солнцем. Их племена поклоняются вулканам и истребляют кораллы как могут.

\- Вот этого я не знал. Дай угадаю, поедание сородичей как-то укладывается в их веру?

\- Именно. Слабые должны служить кормом для сильных, - презрительно подтвердил Дерек. - Они даже детей едят, если те не докажут своей полезности племени.

\- Ну тогда я должен радоваться, что ты придерживаешься других взглядов, - улыбнулся Стайлз. Его уже немного тяготил разговор - хотелось остаться одному, чтобы обдумать все как следует, разложить в голове по полочкам и сделать собственные умозаключения.

Но тут Дерек внезапно опустил руку на шею Стайлза и слегка нажал, распластывая по каменной стене.

Стайлз попытался сглотнуть, кадык дернулся под чужой ладонью, еще сильнее дав почувствовать, насколько Стайлз уязвим перед Дереком. А тот наклонился близко-близко, клыкасто ухмыльнулся и негромко рыкнул:

\- А вот этого ты не можешь знать наверняка, - и ушел.

А Стайлз еще долго стоял, массируя горло и думая совсем не о сегодняшних научных откровениях.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

История восьмая

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Расспрашивать Дерека обо всем подряд вошло у Стайлза в привычку. Едва альфа находил для него время, как Стайлз пристраивался к нему любопытным хвостом, суя нос во все, что казалось ему интересным. По какой-то причине Дерек не возражал, а Стайлз, к своему удивлению, начал прекрасно чувствовать, какие вопросы сойдут ему с рук, а какие лучше отложить на потом или не задавать вообще.

Существовал, однако, один вопрос, который интуиция Стайлза определяла как вполне безопасный, но вот задавать было страшновато. После трех полных месяцев наблюдений Стайлз усвоил, что оборотни спокойно относились ко всему, что связано с любовью, и охотно рассуждали о вещах, которые люди считали личными. Но сам возможный ответ пугал Стайлза, потому что если он прав и их культуры даже в этой сфере не так уж расходились, то, наверное, с этим знанием придется что-то делать.

Стайлз целенаправленно избегал разговоров о брачных союзах и романтике.

Зато об искусстве, ремеслах, истории и верованиях оборотней он выяснил немало.

Работа у Трайны долго не продлилась, но Стайлз как-то совершенно позабыл, что находится на чужой территории, а питаться за счет других недостойно. Он с восторгом лазал по всему городскому кратеру и в окрестностях, выяснив заодно, что территориально находится ближе к землям нгхэта, чем к родине. А еще Стайлз нашел вход в пещеры, где из камней выступали гигантский кости, вмурованные туда неведомыми силами, и пытался представить себе, какими были эти существа. Дерек потом объяснил, что предки еще помнили похожих ящеров, и в самых старых кораллах есть о них информация, но их истребили много веков назад. Стайлз неоднократно возвращался потом к костям и осторожно прикасался, чувствуя себя так, словно возвращался во времени.

Еще он ходил за компанию то с охотниками на пауков - и за это Дерек едва не оторвал Эрике голову, - то с земледельцами, отправляющимися на плантацию, чтобы сменить живших там месяц сородичей. Обратно его конвоировали птицеловы, а Дерек опять отчитал Стайлза за то, что тот исчез, не предупредив его.

Стайлз еще не настолько разбирался в тонкостях местных взаимоотношений, но что-то ему подсказывало, что тот самый вопрос становится острее с каждым днем.

Дерек беспокоился о нем и оберегал от опасностей. И Стайлз был бы не против... если бы знал, чего ждать от оборотня, по какой бы то ни было причине проявляющего такую заботу.

Кто знает, может, они так выбирают партнеров на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Стайлзу очень не хотелось с головой нырять в неизвестность.

Хотя кого он обманывал. Хотелось.

Но страх пока перевешивал.

У Стайлза не было перед Дереком ни малейшего преимущества. Дерек был сильнее, знал больше, занимал высшую позицию в своем обществе - и он был дома. Стайлз - только гостил.

Какое-то время Стайлз не думал о последнем обстоятельстве, захваченный новыми впечатлениями. Вот только чем полнее раскрывались перед ним загадки города оборотней, тем острее Стайлз чувствовал себя чужаком.

Особенно ярко это стало заметно на охоте.

Половину времени Дерек проводил в городе, другую - в пустошах. Альфа обязан был регулярно доказывать, что он - лучший воин и охотник. А лучшей возможностью была охота на крамменов.

Стайлз пропустил три охоты, но на четвертую навязался с Дереком несмотря на ругательства и попытки оставить Стайлза в городе связанного.

Недавно отбушевал пепельный шторм, от которого досталось даже неуязвимому, казалось бы, городу. Оборотни до сих пор сметали с улиц остатки пепла, а в пустошах нога по щиколотку проваливалась , и идти колонной было физически невозможно - задыхались даже привычные ко всему оборотни. Но охота есть охота, и оборотни шли, растянувшись в широкую цепочку.

Дерек не отпускал от себя Стайлза, по крайней мере, пока они не вышли на более-менее чистую территорию, куда шторм не добрался. Днем ранее Дерек обстоятельно рассказал, как проходит охота и куда Стайлзу лучше не лезть, чтобы не пострадать. Стайлз запомнил и теперь пытался сориентироваться, где ближайшая коралловая роща, в которой они будут искать свежие кладки крамменов.

Им повезло не сразу, зато как: целых две пары, гнездившиеся неподалеку, выскочили из рощи, заслышав рык альфы. Охотники разделились на две группы, только Стайлз и Дерек остались на месте.

\- И все? - разочарованно протянул Стайлз, жадно всматриваясь в горизонт, где скрылись и птицы, и оборотни. - Прости, но я ожидал большего.

\- Еще ничего и не начиналось, - Дерек оскалил удлиннившиеся клыки, неторопливым шагом направившись к условленному месту сбора. Стайлз поплелся следом. - Ты считаешь их охотниками? Они - загонщики, Стайлз. И как только они пригонят крамменов к нам, ты спрячешься за ближайшего оборотня и не высунешь носа, пока я не позову, понял?

\- Так ты с каждой птицей сам будешь сражаться? - снова воодушевился Стайлз, давно мечтавший, во-первых, без риска для жизни и здоровья изучить целую тушу краммена, а во-вторых и в-главных - посмотреть на Дерека в настоящей драке.

\- Со всеми четырьмя, Стайлз, - Дерек покрутил головой и размял плечи. - Пообещай мне, что не станешь влезать.

\- Не стану, - пробормотал впечатленный Стайлз, опустив глупые опасения, и до конца охоты ежеминутно напоминая себе, какая у оборотней регенерация.

А вот под конец...

Трех крамменов Дерек убил почти сразу - они больше мешали друг другу, чем помогали, загнанные и дезориентированные. Но последний, даже раненый и уставший, бился до конца. Кровь летела во все стороны, несколько капель попали Стайлзу на лицо, стоило только высунуть нос из-за спины Эрики.

И все равно это было красиво. Дико, но очень здорово, и Стайлз весь подался вперед, насколько позволила вытянутая рука его охранницы, жадно впитывая все детали, какие успевал рассмотреть. Он видел, как перья режут кожу и как когти рвут горло. И понимал, что один точный удар массивного клюва - и Дерек как минимум потеряет сознание, а Стайлз совершенно точно умрет. Но все равно хотел быть там.

Рядом с Дереком.

Может быть, он что-то кричал - Стайлз не помнил. Но когда Дерек наконец-то прижал слабо трепыхающего краммена к земле, весь окровавленный, с горящими красными глазами, и поднял лицо, глядя прямо на Стайлза, время понеслось бешеной лошадью.

Стайлз сам не понял, как у него в руке оказался охотничий нож и как он сам вдруг опустился на колено рядом с подыхающим крамменом и одним движением перерезал ему горло - там, где жесткую чешую уже вскрыли когти Дерека.

Птица затихла, а Стайлз, в жизни никого намеренно не убивший, вдруг ощутил на себе два десятка потрясенных взглядов и один оценивающий, внимательный, словно взвешивающий все «за» и «против».

Перепачканные в крови пальцы мазнули Стайлза по щеке, оставляя ритуальное право на добычу, и Дерек поднялся как ни в чем не бывало, еще и руку подал совершенно спокойно. Будто Стайлз не вмешался только что в священный ритуал альфы, обесценив его победу.

Ну да, ведь он чужак, ему, наверное, простительно.

И это после всего, что Дерек вчера говорил про тонкости охоты!

Пусть бы его наказали, пусть бы Дерек рассердился или огорчился! Но он выглядел... как всегда. Собранным и невозмутимым.

Стайлз опустил голову и ни с кем не заговаривал до самого города.

А в городе, когда Дерек закончил с формальностями и вернулся в свой дом, Стайлз сел напротив него в кресло, как всегда, и искренне признался:

\- Я скучаю по дому. И по отцу. Я хочу вернуться.

Не обязательно ведь говорить всю правду.

Дерек остановился в дверях, помолчал и склонил голову:

\- Тебя проводят до границы.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

История девятая

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

Чуть больше года Стайлз отсутствовал дома, и городок совершенно не изменился. Вернувшись же спустя четыре месяца, Стайлз не узнал старый добрый Стэрримор.

В городе стояла армия.

Конечно, перейдя границу и оказавшись в первом же мало-мальски крупном городе, Стайлз узнал последние новости - и почувствовал, как волосы шевелятся у него на голове.

Его отец, спокойный и добродушный шериф Стэрримора, собирал военный отряд, чтобы идти в Хайвирн - вызволять из плена любимого сына.

Быстро и эффективно разобравшись с их экспедицией, оборотни неведомым образом пропустили двух отчаянных трапперов, забредших в те же места случайно. А они, незамеченные, вернулись домой не только с уникальными кораллами, но и сенсационными новостями.

Дверь дома не была заперта, но, едва успев шагнуть в гостиную, Стайлз налетел на какого-то тучного мужчину.

\- Мальчик, не до тебя сейчас, приходи через пару неделек, - добродушно прогудел он, ненавязчиво, но непреклонно загораживая Стайлзу проход в его собственный дом.

\- Папа! - заорал Стайлз во всю мощь своих легких.

\- Ты что делаешь! - рассердился мужчина и схватил его за шиворот. Но жизнь с оборотнями - и уроки Эрики - даром не прошла. Человеческие реакции казались Стайлзу замедленными, будто всех вокруг опоили легким снотворным.

Ловко вывернувшись, Стайлз проскочил между еще двумя мужчинами, шагнувшими было наперерез, и всем телом впечатался в отца, поднявшегося из-за стола.

\- Стайлз?!

\- Привет, пап, - Стайлз прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать при посторонних ничего из того, что ему хотелось сказать. - Я смотрю, ты весь в делах.

\- Ты не представляешь, как я волновался! Ты сбежал или вас отпустили?

\- Меня отпустили, - Стайлз еще по пути раздумывал, стоит ли говорить правду про то, что пленников убили. Идеально было бы сказать, что их отпустили всех, но отряд погиб по дороге домой, встретившись с крамменами - благо, у Стайлза было целых три пера в поддержку этой теории. Вот только двух одинаковых версий того, что рассказали трапперы, Стайлз не слышал. Не зная всего, врать он не рискнул. - Остальные не пережили плена, - и в порыве вдохновения Стайлз добавил: - С нами держали нгхэта, представляешь, они совершенно черные и едят других людей! Они перебили тех, кто не выдержал работы, а меня просто забрал альфа, то есть вождь. Мне повезло. Я с ними даже... подружился, наверное?

Мужчины, битком набившиеся в их гостиную, слушали молча. Кто-то хмурился, кто-то не скрывал удивления, кто-то чесал в затылках. И тут раздался женский голос:

\- Бедный мальчик, - проворковала высокая блондинка лет на десять старше Стайлза. Если бы не холодные, расчетливые глаза, ее тон можно было бы принять за признак истинного сочувствия. Одетая в охотничьи штаны и свободную рубаху, она терялась на фоне мужчин, пока не начинала говорить. Тогда ее неведомым образом начинали слушать все - даже шепотки в углах затихли. - Шериф, вы же видите, он очень травмирован. Он покрывает своих похитителей и... Стайлз, тебя забрал их вождь? Шериф, мне очень жаль, но... Вы же понимаете...

Задохнувшись от возмущения, Стайлз сделал худшее, что можно было сделать. Он покраснел и выкрикнул:

\- Ничего такого не было!

Лица присутствующих сочувственно вытянулись. У отца побелели скулы, и он еще крепче прижал Стайлза к себе.

\- Они не переживут зимы, Стайлз, я обещаю. Никто из них.

Это люди не переживут зимы, с ужасом понял Стайлз. Они ведь не знают, кому собираются бросить бессмысленный вызов. Один оборотень без оружия справлялся с двумя крамменами.

Когда человеческая армия придет в пустоши и объяснит, почему начинает войну, что подумает Дерек?

Правильно - что Стайлз соврал.

\- Папа, послушай меня. Я, конечно, многое пережил, но я хочу, чтобы вы сначала выслушали мой рассказ и задали вопросы, а уже потом принимали решения.

\- Я понимаю, мальчику нужно выговориться, - женщина поднялась с места и сделала шаг в сторону Стайлза, а тот ощетинился и приготовился ее отталкивать, если придется. Опять - неправильно, неправильно, как бы противна она ни была! Стайлз, ты что, оставил голову в вулкане? Конечно, женщина немедленно заявила: - Бедняжка, он боится прикасаться к кому-то, кроме отца. Шериф, за мальчиком обязательно нужно присмотреть. И выслушать один на один. Не думаю, что он хочет откровенничать при всех.

\- Конечно... Стайлз, я приду вечером. Дом в твоем распоряжении. Я оставлю охрану, никто не сможет войти, не волнуйся, - отец отводил глаза и слишком сильно сжимал предплечья Стайлза.

Выйти Стайлз отсюда тоже не сможет.

***

Счет шел на считанные дни, и Стайлз мчался во весь дух. Его не беспокоили два увязавшихся за ним краммена - город оборотней был в сутках пути, рано или поздно Стайлз кого-нибудь да встретит. А вот кстати и...

Две фигуры, секунду назад показавшиеся на горизонте, размазались в воздухе, и Стайлз с облегчением уперся руками в колени. Кто бы это ни был, крамменов они разделали быстро.

\- Ну привет, - Эрика шутливо хлопнула Стайлза по заднице, пока Айзек с упоением ломал ему ребра. - Жизнь не мила без приключений? Или без Дерека?

\- Если бы, - поморщился отпущенный на волю Стайлз.

\- Случилась какая-то гадость, - вздохнул Айзек, закидывая на плечо добычу. И с усмешкой добавил: - Иначе ты бы еще год сомневался, возвращаться или нет.

\- Гадость - не то слово, - Стайлз все-таки обнял Эрику и мстительно облапал ее задницу. К его разочарованию, ни она, ни Айзек не отреагировали, и Стайлз ее отпустил. - Я сначала Дереку расскажу.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - Эрика сдула со лба длинную челку, которую принципиально не заплетала в косички, и подмигнула: - В твоем исполнении он будет рад даже плохим новостям.

Услышав новости Стайлза, Дерек пожалеет, что его не убил. Так что улыбка у Стайлза вышла натянутой.

***

А вот город оборотней не изменился совершенно - хотя с чего бы ему. Стайлз отсутствовал меньше месяца.

\- Ваша экспедиция опять заблудилась или ты просто что-то забыл? - раздался знакомый, пробирающий до мурашек голос.

Стайлз, как раз начавший подниматься на второй ярус, обернулся. Поставив себе цель - дойти до дома Дерека, - он совершенно не заметил альфу на соседней улице.

Та же черная одежда, те же холодные глаза, не мгновение сверкнувшие неподдельной радостью - или Стайлз видит то, что хочет?

Дерек чуть улыбнулся, но немедленно посерьезнел. Наверное, уставшие, выцветшие глаза Стайлза сказали ему достаточно.

\- Пойдем домой, - не терпящим возражения тоном велел Дерек, мягко взяв Стайлза за плечо и развернув к лестнице. - Я уже догадываюсь, что ничего хорошего не услышу.

\- Правильно догадываешься, - подтвердил Стайлз, но вопреки всему - расслабился. Он успел. Он пришел к Дереку раньше, у оборотней будет время подготовиться. И Дерек будет знать, что произошло.

На этот раз Стайлз скажет всю правду.

А рука Дерека переместилась с плеча на спину - да так там и осталась.

***

\- ...ну и вот. Я дурак, - закончил Стайлз пересказ событий. - И еще... может, я и должен был там остаться. Попробовать переубедить отца, заставить их всех поверить. Но я не хотел, чтобы все это стало для вас сюрпризом. Я виноват.

Как и в последний раз, Стайлз устроился в кресле, с наслаждением вспоминая, каково сидеть на теплом камне. Только Дерек в этот раз ходил по комнате, хмурый и неприступный. Правитель - альфа.

И Стайлз дерзко добавил:

\- Но я считаю, что все равно поступил правильно. Вряд ли бы я их переубедил, оставаясь под арестом. А так - ты хотя бы знаешь, что происходит.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек остановился, покачал головой и насмешливо прищурился: - Мы разберемся. Это не будет быстро или легко. Но мы разберемся.

\- Как?! - у Стайлза сдали нервы, и он тоже вскочил, заметался из угла в угол. - Отец думает, что ты меня изнасиловал! А эта... Кейт, тоже мне, охотница! Она его подзуживает, Дерек! Отец меня никогда не уважал, и ладно, но теперь он меня жалеет! Меня не станут слушать. Вам придется их убивать! Я не справился, а должен был!

\- Конечно, какой вожак поверит пленнику, - Дерек имел совесть растолковывать, как маленькуом ребенку, но не давать ответа, и у Стайлза зачесались руки стукнуть его как следует. Да вот только увернется же. Дерек вздохнул и пояснил: - Стайлз, если ты придешь на переговоры как мой равный, им поневоле придется задуматься, такая ли ты жертва и насколько ценно твое мнение. Тогда, возможно, они не станут нападать.

\- Как твой равный? - поперхнулся Стайлз, вов се глаза уставившись на Дерека. - Как? Ты альфа, я вообще человек!

\- Как думаешь, почему я отпустил тебя месяц назад? - сменил вдруг тему Дерек.

Иногда он так делал, если подводил Стайлза к какому-то важному выводу, и привычка взяла свое: вместо пустого раздражения Стайлз весь превратился в слух. И не пожалел.

\- Альфа - это не просто должность, Стайлз. ты знаешь, что я сильнее остальных, но пока не представляешь, насколько. Потом я покажу, а пока - не пугайся, - Дерек мерзко ухмыльнулся и начал превращаться.

Вот только исказившимися чертами лица трансформация на этот раз не ограничилась. Все тело перетекло из человеческого в звериное, покрытое жесткой на вид шерстью.

Как там Дерек сказал - не пугаться?

Стайлз скорчил презрительную физиономию - мол, это что, все? - и без малейших сомнений подошел к гигантскому зверю, чтобы нахально погладить его по голове. И уши потеребил - еле дотянулся, между прочим.

Дерек от неожиданности открыл пасть, но даже не рыкнул, только помотал головой, как пьяный.

\- Мне должно быть страшно, Дерек? - не переставая гладить и не отводя взгляда.

\- Нет, - под его касанием Дерек вернулся в обычную, человеческую форму. Одежда осталась на нем, хотя на Альфе ее не было. Стайлз запомнил, что нужно спросить потом. - Пока не должно.

\- Так ты скажи, когда надо будет, - рассмеялся Стайлз. Его потихоньку отпускало - ощущение силы, которое исходило от Дерека в форме Альфы, успокаивало лучше трав и вина.

\- Внимание, Стайлз, пугайся, - Дерек сел в кресло и похлопал по подлокотнику. Стайлз послушно опустился на преджложенное место, позволив чужой руке остаться практически на его бедре. - Единственный способ сделать тебя равным - взять тебя, как мою пару. Ты станешь вторым альфой, и любой оборотень будет слушаться тебя беспрекословно. Если переговоры состоятся, это будет заметно, поверь мне.

\- Как-то не очень страшно, - осторожно сказал Стайлз, пробуя слова на вкус. Потому что Дерек ведь предлагал..?

\- Я не договорил. Чтобы союз считался заключенным, а наши запахи изменились, это должно произойти в форме Альфы. А в этой форме у меня есть узел. Тебе нужно объяснять, что это?

\- Мда, - Стайлз уронил голову на руки. - Беру свои слова назад. Страшновато.

\- Я поэтому не стал добиваться тебя, хотя мог бы, - Дерек погладил Стайлза вдоль спины, надавив короткими человеческими ногтями на позвоночник, и Стайлза выгнуло под прикосновением. Вторая рука легла на живот, придерживая, и Дерек повторил ласку, надавливая сильнее и удерживая Стайлза, чтобы не сбежал. - Тебе нравится, Стайлз, я чувствую. Тебе понравится со мной без трансформации. Это я могу обещать.

\- А с Альфой будет больно, - Стайлз встряхнулся и решительно заявил: - Но даже если бы у меня был другой план - а у меня его нет, - ты знаешь, я бы сказал «да».

\- Я знаю, - Дерек самодовольно поглаил Стайлза. - Хотел услышать это от тебя.

\- Во что я ввязался? - простонал Стайлз, картинно прикрыв глаза рукой. Но Дерек больше ему не подыгрывал.

Он перехватил запястье Стайлза, убирая его от лица, и жестко поцеловал.

\- Ты справишься, - нежно рыкнул он, позволив Стайлзу прочувствовать вибрацию в груди. - Хотя завтра меня проклянешь.

\- Что, прямо сейчас? - занервничал Стайлз, тем не менее, из кресла не сбегая. - А как же «без трансформации»?

\- Если хочешь, чтобы все успели привыкнуть, а ты - восстановиться, придется сейчас, - Дерек перетащил его с подлокотника к себе на колени, и продолжил гладить. Сквозь ткань было приятно, особенно когда он намеренно жестко растер соски большими пальцами, но Стайлзу очень быстро стало мало. Он вывернулся из рук и скинул рубашку, позволив Дереку мимоходом погладить его бока.

\- Одно условие - кровать, - Стайлз в пару секунд переместился в спальню и от штанов с сапогами избавился уже там.

\- Конечно. Не нервничай, Стайлз. Тебе понравится моя шерсть на твоей коже.

Дерек встал из кресла. Поднимался еще человек, а выпрямился - Альфа, одним прыжком оказавшийся на постели. Стайлз сразу почувствовал себя даже броее беспомощным, чем обычно, но прямо сейчас это было хорошее ощущение.

И так легко было раздвинуть ноги, чтобы позволить себя вылизать...

Шершавый язык Альфы прошелся сначала по чувствительным, припухшим соскам, потом ниже - вылизал тонкую кожу живота, внутренние стороны бедер... Мохнатая морда задела твердый, возбужденный член, и если бы не твердое знание, что Стайлз в постели с Дереком, он бы испугался своей реакции.

Но Дерек оставался самим собой, даже обратившись.

А потом кончик шершавого языка лизнул обнажившуюся головку, и Стайлз взвыл от неожиданного, острого удовольствия. Дереку понравилось - он повторил, лапами удерживая бедра Стайлза, чтобы не сбежал. Когти покалывали кожу, но не ранили.

Стайлз сам не заметил, как Дерек начал вылизывать не только член, но и яички, и отверстие, обильно смачивая его слюной. Он метался в стальной хватке оборотня, вздрагивая от удовольствия каждый раз, как шерсть или язык касались его в неожиданных местах.

Когда Дерек перевернул его на живот и навис сверху, Стайлз испытал облегчение. Теперь все было понятнее, хоть и обещало дискомфорт.

И было больно, а узел распирал так, что даже давление на все самые сладкие точки разом Стайлза не спасало. Но Стайлз знал - они поступают поспешно, необдуманно - и все-таки правильно.

***

Войска людей шли маршем по пустоши.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)


End file.
